Pintel and Ragetti
Pintel and Ragetti are recurring characters in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series. Portrayed by Lee Arenberg and Mackenzie Crook, Pintel and Ragetti were first introduced as cursed pirates in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The characters have since appeared in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End, where they primarily provided comic relief. Among other appearances, the characters appear in several video games and books. Pintel and Ragetti muddle their way from one situation to another, small minds in the middle of great events. They served as members of Hector Barbossa's cursed crew aboard the Black Pearl, until Barbossa's death. About a year after the curse was lifted, Pintel and Ragetti serve under Captain Jack Sparrow, again providing comic relief and additionally the occasional important insight into other characters. After Jack was taken to Davy Jones' Locker, Pintel and Ragetti joined a now-resurrected Barbossa in the journey to rescue Jack and gather the Brethren Court. Background According to Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide: :Pintel and Ragetti are cutthroat pirates but more often than not their lack of common sense and their constant bickering make them the clowns of Barbossa's crew. They were pressed into service by the English Navy, but jumped ship after a year of beatings, bad food, and boredom and eventually found themselves on the Black Pearl. Pintel practices his famous scowl in front of a mirror, and was known to wash his cloths in chamberlye (urine) after a battle, believing it gets out the worse of the blood stains. He also wears fashionable large-buckled leather shoe. Ragetti lost his eye in battle. Forced to wear a wooden eye given to him by Hector Barbossa, Ragetti once says the wooden replacement "splinters 'somefink' terrible." Ragetti stole the jacket he wore from a French nobleman, and was known to have caked-on tar on his pants, giving extra water resistance—and a pungent odor. Among their frequent gags, the trilogy had many involving Ragetti's wooden eye, which causes discomfort and is often knocked out of its socket and has him frantically searching for it; one of Ragetti's desires to have an eye made of glass. In At Worlds End, it is revealed that the wooden eye is one of the nine "pieces of eight" the Brethren Court used to imprison Calypso in her human form. Barbossa, one of the Pirate Lords, gave it to Ragetti for safekeeping. The duo had a tendency to engage in erudite and intelligent discussions. In these discussions, Ragetti often proves that he is more educated than he appears, despite being also illiterate, though Ragetti argues the point. When Tia Dalma says that something vexed Davy Jones, Ragetti asks if it was "the dichotomy of good and evil", causing Pintel and Joshamee Gibbs to give him astonished looks. The two also engage in a debate over the proper pronunciation of "Kraken", with Pintel saying he believes the correct pronunciation is "kray-ken" while most say "krack-en". Ragetti explains that the derivation of the word is from original Scandinavian, and thus should be pronounced "krah-ken". Pintel points out they are not "Original Scandinavians", to which Ragetti retorts, "It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants!". Ragetti also knew the reasons for which Jack, Will, and Norrington each want the heart of Davy Jones ("Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor. Ol' Jack's looking to trade it, save his own skin. And Turner there, I think he's trying to settle some unresolved business twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father"). Ragetti later shows that he is more educated when he says "Actually, it's a cephalopod" after Pintel calls the dead Kraken a "stupid fish". Appearances Films ''The Curse of the Black Pearl Pintel and Ragetti served as members of Hector Barbossa's crew of miscreants that took part in the mutiny aboard the ''Black Pearl, which ended with Jack Sparrow marooned. By the events of the film, Pintel and Ragetti, along with Barbossa and his crew, share in the Aztec curse and are doomed to live as undead skeletons. Bootstrap Bill Turner, the only one that felt guilty on what was done to Jack Sparrow, sent a piece of the cursed treasure to his son Will Turner in order to keep the crew from lifting the curse. In response, Barbossa strapped a cannon to Bootstrap and threw him overboard, but the crew later that Bootstrap's blood is needed to lift their curse. Sensing a "call" from the final piece they needed, Pintel and Ragetti joined a handful of Barbossa's crewmen when they invade the Governor's mansion and kidnapped Elizabeth Swann, who the pirates believe to be Bootstrap Bill's child. Taking her to Isla de Muerta, Barbossa's crew heaped up all the plunder in the cave. But not everything in the cave was valuable: Pintel and Ragetti mistakenly bring a trunk of women's clothing. After Barbossa failed to lift the curse with Elizabeth's blood, Pintel and Ragetti were blamed for their misfortune, though they ended up searching for Elizabeth Swann, who escaped with the medallion aboard the Interceptor. Prior to this, Barbossa's crew reunited with a much-alive Jack Sparrow, whom Pintel tried to kill but Jack invoked the right of parley with Ragetti's help. As a ship battle raged between the Black Pearl and the Interceptor, Pintel and Ragetti fired the cannons, eventually firing a chainshot that smashes the Interceptor's foremast. They were later chosen to create a diversion while the rest of the cursed crew walks out underwater to Commodore Norrington's ship, the Dauntless. They facilitated the cursed pirates by dressing in women's clothing to attract the attention of the men on the Dauntless: "This is just like what the Greeks done at Troy... 'cept they was in a horse, 'stead of dresses." When the curse is broken, resulting in Barbossa's death and the pirates defeat, Pintel and Ragetti are captured and jailed. A running gag throughout the movie involves characters surrendering themselves to Ragetti and Pintel while invoking the right of "parley". At first they are pleased with invoking parley but according to the story's premise parley guarantees a adversary will be escorted unharmed to the captain in order to conduct negotiations. However, they become irritated when all their capture foes invoke parley, particularly Jack Sparrow who was discovered alive. At one point, Pintel snarls at Barbossa's captives, "Any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters." Ironically, after they are captured, Pintel attempts unsuccessfully to invoke parley himself. ''Dead Man's Chest In the film, Pintel and Ragetti escaped from jail and were first seen rowing on a longboat at sea, along with the Prison Dog who Pintel names "Poochie". Ragetti has become somewhat religious, telling Pintel, "Since we're not immortal no more, we gotta take care of our immortal souls" when unsuccessfully attempting to read the Bible. When they find the ''Black Pearl run aground on the island, Pintel convinces Ragetti that taking the ship would be salvage, and that salvaging would be saving it. Although they attempted to steal the Pearl, they joined Captain Jack Sparrow's crew after escaping the cannibal tribe. Joining in on Jack's quest for the Dead Man's Chest, Pintel and Ragetti faced Davy Jones' crew before recruiting souls at Tortuga. They later arrive to Isla Cruces, where they argued on the pronunciation of "Kraken" while rowing to the island. Having seen the Flying Dutchman appear, Pintel and Ragetti flee for their lives only to find the others fighting, particularly Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and James Norrington. Realizing that everyone else is distracted, they can't resist the opportunity to steal the Dead man's Chest and make their escape into the dense jungle, carrying it between them. To convince his partner, Pintel tells Ragetti they will be "removing temptation from their paths" by stealing the chest. They take it, but do not get far before Elizabeth Swann catches up to them. Before they can do anything to her, however, Davy Jones's crew attacks and they drop the chest. When the Jones's crew overtakes them, they fight alongside Elizabeth, with whom they share the two swords that Ragetti and Pintel had. Despite their fighting success, they quickly hand their swords to Elizabeth and take off with the chest again, which they promptly lose. When cornered by Jones's men, they still fight with various objects (such as a net) used as improvised weapons. The duo took part in defending the Black Pearl when the Kraken attacks. Ragetti saves Elizabeth from its deadly tentacle, and agreed in Jack's order to "abandon ship", despite the odds. Both Ragetti and Pintel shed genuine tears of respect and grief over Jack's demise (having been taken by the Kraken) and joined the pledge to save their fallen captain. Pintel and Ragetti were shocked to see a resurrected Hector Barbossa as the captain to guide them to World's End. ''At World's End In ''At World's End, Pintel and Ragetti play a more significant part in the plot while still supplying comic relief. In this installment, they join Hector Barbossa in a voyage to Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Jack Sparrow, who was taken by the Kraken. Before going to the Locker, the two had to help retrieve navigational charts from Sao Feng, sneaking in with Joshamee Gibbs and several other crewmembers. Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs were among the ones who threw swords up through floorboards of Sao Feng's bathhouse to Elizabeth and Barbossa, allowing them to defend themselves when the East India Trading Company attack. Upon arriving in Davy Jones' Locker, Pintel and Ragetti watch as Jack stood on the mast of the Black Pearl as it was carried by crabs. When Jack is "choosing" his crew members, he refuses both Ragetti (saying, "Don't need you, you scare me") and Pintel (wincing upon looking at him), though both of them come aboard anyway. When Barbossa asks 'Which way are you going, Jack?' with the charts in his hands, clearly alluding to the fact that he, and not Jack ought to be the captain, Pintel and Ragetti are seen standing behind Barbossa with sadistic expressions on their faces. When Barbossa and Sparrow arguing over who is Black Pearl's captain, Pintel yells at them to stop arguing, leaving the two briefly stunned into silence. Realizing his precarious position, he apologizes, saying he is under the impression that the position of captain is open to election. Ragetti consoles his old friend by saying "I'd vote for you." After learning that Will Turner led a mutiny aboard the Pearl so he can have the ship, Jack asks the crew if anyone saved him because they missed him, Pintel and Ragetti are among the few (including Jack the Monkey) to raise their hands. During the Brethren Court meeting, Ragetti's wooden eye is revealed to be Barbossa's "Piece of Eight" (one of a group of nine Pieces of Eight used to imprison Calypso) and Barbossa pops the eye in with the other pieces. Ragetti later covers his now-empty eye socket with an eye patch, in which Pintel winks with approval. The next day, before the battle between the pirates and the EITC, Ragetti's eye is used in a ritual to free Calypso; when Barbossa fails to release her, Ragetti steps in, correctly delivering the incantation "as if to a lover", triggering the incantation. With Calpso released, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman engage in battle around a maelstrom, where Pintel and Ragetti fired the cannons. At the film's end, both Pintel and Ragetti appear aboard the Black Pearl, now stolen from Jack Sparrow once again by Barbossa. A group of pirates approach Barbossa, with Pintel saying about the matter: "Some of the men don't feel entirely settled about leaving Captain Jack behind...again". When Barbossa asked if that was so, Pintel says "It would make us feel a whole lot better, regarding our fortunes, if we could see that item you told us about," the item meaning the map to the Fountain of Youth. When Barbossa shows them the charts, but Pintel and Ragetti have baffled expressions upon seeing a big hole on the map, which Barbossa realized was removed by Jack Sparrow. ''On Stranger Tides Pintel and Ragetti do not make any appearance in the film. The closest they are mentioned was that Hector Barbossa survived an attack on the ''Black Pearl by Blackbeard, in which the rigging of the ship came to life and turned against the crew. Their further fate is currently unknown. During the production of On Stranger Tides, Pintel and Ragetti were originally supposed to make an appearance, but director Rob Marshall opted out of the idea as he feared their roles would be cut.WORDPLAY/Archives/"We Sail With the Tide" by Terry Rossio Video games ''Disney INFINITY Pintel and Ragetti appear to help Captain Jack Sparrow in the game. Disney Parks Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island Deep in the caves of "Dead Man's Grotto", Pintel and Ragetti are seen as "pop-up" gags as they guard cursed treasure as well as other effects featuring disappearing treasure, and a genie in a bottle guarding treasure. Behind the scenes *Both Arenberg and Crook maintain that Pintel and Ragetti are related, as part of a backstory worked out by both actors. Arenberg also claims Ragetti is the son of a prostitute. However, as none of it was revealed in any ''Pirates media, it is unknown if the information is canon or not. *During the production of On Stranger Tides, Pintel and Ragetti were originally supposed to make an appearance, but director Rob Marshall opted out of the idea as he feared their roles would be cut. Gallery Pintel Pintel.jpg Pintel Close Up.jpg Pintel in a Dress.jpg Pin.png|Pintel in Disney INFINITY 000503676803.jpg Tumblr n1n5671dp11qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-7149.jpg Pintel-and-ragetti.PNG Pintel_and_ragetti.PNG pintel-ragetti-parley.jpg pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-14235.jpg Barbossa-gibbs-tia-dalma.PNG Pintel_Cursed.jpg Pintel_Ragetti_Cannon_AWE.jpg Pirates-pintel-ragetti-calypso.jpg Pintel Ragetti Murtogg Mullroy Marty AWE.PNG Jack,_Pintel_and_Rigetti_on_icy_sea.png Pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-4935.jpg Pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-14207.jpg gibbs-turner-pintel-ragetti-marty.jpg AWE-Crew-before-Elizabeth-leaves.jpg pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-14195.jpg Pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-4588.jpg Pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-9044.jpg POTC3 AWE 1348.jpg PotC1_1809.jpg TheCrewOfFlyingDutchman2.png PintelRagetti-DMC.png TiaDalmaandtheCrew.png RagettiPintel-DMC.png RagettiPintel2-DMC.png PintelRagetti3-DMC.png Ragetti Ragetti.jpg Ragetti3.png|Ragetti in Disney Infinity Tumblr n1n5671dp11qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-7149.jpg Pintel-and-ragetti.PNG Pintel and ragetti.PNG Pintel-ragetti-parley.jpg Pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-14235.jpg Barbossa-gibbs-tia-dalma.PNG CursedRagetti.jpg Pintel_Ragetti_Cannon_AWE.jpg Pirates-pintel-ragetti-calypso.jpg Pintel Ragetti Murtogg Mullroy Marty AWE.PNG Jack, Pintel and Rigetti on icy sea.png Pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-4935.jpg Pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-14207.jpg pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-13745.jpg pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-13801.jpg Pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-13675.jpg Gibbs-turner-pintel-ragetti-marty.jpg AWE-Crew-before-Elizabeth-leaves.jpg pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-14195.jpg Pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-4588.jpg Pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-9044.jpg PotC1 1809.jpg TheCrewOfFlyingDutchman2.png PintelRagetti-DMC.png Ragetti-DMC.png TiaDalmaandtheCrew.png RagettiPintel-DMC.png RagettiPintel2-DMC.png PintelRagetti3-DMC.png Jack dock.jpg References External links *Pintel and Ragetti on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Pirates Category:Henchmen Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Idiots Category:English characters